A Pool Of Gold
by Zeporito
Summary: When Clary and her mother move into Jace's neighborhood would he accept her? Jace is the popular golden boy of Raziel High school and Clary is the new kid. But what is the menacing voice that haunts her and is familiar. Is someone out to get her? Or is it her mind playing tricks? Sorry for bad summary but this is my first fanfic story!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Time Slowed**

_**Clary P.O.V.:**_

I walked into the new house that my mother and I just moved into. We finally just finished moving in the boxes and the guys my mother hired helped us haul all the furniture into the house. I was exhausted but before I got ready to go to bed, I explored the house for a while. The house had three bedrooms, 2 1/2 bathrooms, a medium-sized kitchen and dining room and a large living room for guests and family. I finally heard my mom calling me. " Sweetheart, you better get ready to bed, it's almost 12:00 and I want you to meet the new neighbors in the neighborhood so we could get to know them alright?", she said. I yelled, "Alright, I'm heading into the shower and then I'm going to bed. Love you and good night!""Love you too honey", she replied. I smiled. I went into my bedroom and found a change of pajamas and undergarments to change after I got out of the shower. I started the shower to heat it up and stripped off the clothing I had. I got in the shower and started to relax from the heat that loosened up the knots in my back. Moving the boxes and furniture really gave me a workout! Even though I only carried the light boxes because my pathetic hands were pretty much useless around things that were weighed more than 100 pounds. Yup im a weakling. To make it even worse I'm a short, petite girl who had a big bush of red fiery curls that made a bird's nest look better than my hair. I'm a mess, I know, but who I admire and envy is the appearance of my mother. Tall, red hair that cascaded in waved to the middle of her back, and high cheek bones that would cause every one running to be her. And yes one of those people would be me. _Crap, I thought_. I've been in the shower for an hour already and now I look like a freaking dried raisin. "Great ", I muttered. I got dressed and went inside my room. I was glad that the bathroom was connected to the bed room or I would have to walk out across the hall and back with a towel and a wet body. So I went looking for my comforter in one of the boxes when I saw two people talking loudly outside. _I thought" Why are they still out there, it's freaking 1:00 in the morning!"_ So I opened the window and yelled" Can you please shut up! I know your trying to make a conversation but really? You have to let the whole world here your problems at freaking 1:00 in the morning! Jesus people go back home and sleep or get outta here because you guys are just plain annoying!" Both of the people turned around and I noticed they were both teenage boys. One was a tall black raven haired guy with stunning blue eyes while the other one was taller than the guy beside him, gold eyes, and golden hair that seem to like glow in the dark. They both had amusement in their eyes from hearing me rant about their conversations. Goldie locks yelled," Sorry to annoy you red but I want the whole world to hear my conversation. God knows that everyone wants to talk to me. It's okay though because your lucky tonight. I gave you a free invitation to speak to me but I will leave because your commands practically woke up the whole world!" He and his friend both left leaving me very angry." A-holes" I muttered. I finally found my comforter and fell on my bed.I then fell asleep after ten minutes of thinking about the two teenage guys. But before the darkness drowned me I heard a cold menacing voice saying," I will come for you Clarissa. I will not stop until you returned in your rightful place with me." For some reason, I recognize the voice but I was overcomed by sleep and dreamt about the pair of golden eyes I had seen before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A New Beginning**

**A/N I am sorry about the summary and how bad it is but I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I saw I got three reviews already! YEAH! I know it's not much but it's a start. This is my first fanfic and I wanted to do this for a long time and I finally did. So here is Chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I forgot about this last chapter but I do not own any of the Mortal instruments books or its characters.**

**Clary's P.O.V.:**

I woke up to the smell of pancakes. _Hmm pancakes, I thought._ I got out of bed and changed into dark blue denim jeans, and navy blue shirt with a black scarf. I went into the bathroom and tried to tame my hair but finally gave up after noticing there was big knots everywhere_. I'll just do it later._ I went to the kitchen and found my mother holding a plate of bacon, eggs, and oh my lord, the heavenly pancakes." Thank you mom you're the best, but I bet you already know it because what can I say, who can deny your amazing cooking skills."" Well thank you hon, but I only made them because we are going to meet the new neighbors. Aren't you excited? I heard there is a few kids around your age that you can make friends with." I groaned. I totally forgot about meeting the neighbors. What I'm really scared about is the impression I make on them because my mother and I are going to live here for a while and if I had a bad reputation that will affect us by a lot." Okay mom but don't blame me if I have a panic attack or if I'm nervous. You know how I am with new people.".My mother laughed. "Clary, you are going to be great and loosen up, it's not an interview." I got up and washed my dishes. I went up to my bathroom and put on some make up and started fighting the curls in my hair." Listen your beast, you BETTER be tamed by the time we meet the neighbors and if you aren't you're going to pay!" I screeched. "Clary why are you talking to yourself? You know I could help you if you asked." my mother yelled." Naw, I'm fine mom. I'm just going to WWIII with my hair."I yelled. " Well okay, but be careful, we don't want you getting a bold spot with that brush of yours!" my mother said. After about 30 minutes, I finally combed my hair so it didn't look like a bush. I walked into the living room and saw my mom reading book." When are we going to see the neighbors?" I asked." At 3:00, the Lightwoods are coming over so we can get to know each other." she said. It was 2:30. So I want up to my room and got out a canvas, paints and a stool to sit down on. I was thinking about what to paint when I finally got an idea. I did light and dark strokes creating a heaven and hell. I created and angel that was all gold in the middle that was fighting against evil with demons attacking him. I finished it all until I heard the doorbell ring. I looked at the picture. I created the golden boy from last night and made him an angel. I gasped. It was truly beautiful, the best work I've ever done. Then I heard my mother yelling" Clary the guest are here and they are waiting to meet you. Can you please come down." I yelled," I'm coming." When I walked out I saw four kids and two adults. The tall man, who I thought was the father, shook hands with me. " Hello my name is Robert Lightwood and I wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood and introduce you to my family. My eyes widen at the two teenage boys. They were the ones who were talking loud last night. " Clary this is my wife Maryse" he said as he pointed to the tall beautiful women who looked liked she meant business." These are my kids, Max, Isabelle, Jace, and Alec." he said. Max was about 5'3 and had dark blue eyes and dark brown hair that got lighter at the ends. Isabelle was 5'7 and had beautiful black hair that looked like a black waterfall down her back. Had perfect curves and was wearing designer clothes. The two boys looked the same except I finally got to see them instead of yelling at them. Jace, I think, came to me and said," Hey red, knew you loved my body. What can I say, I'm a god that landed on earth. It's okay, I get that look from everyone. You should be glad you didn't get blinded me. I sometimes had to send people to the hospital because they literally fell from where they were after looking at me." I scowled at him. Of course he's one of those people who were always stuck up about their looks. Isabelle slapped him at the back of his head." Jace! Stop being so full of yourself. Don't act like everybody loves you." I looked at her and said." Hey it's okay I know he's arrogant and stuck up but that's just him. It's okay. he'll just be that one loner who has a mirror as his best friend." Alec came over and shook hands with me." I'm Alec and sorry about my siblings. They never get along. Oh and you have a nice strong voice. I think you made me deaf when you yelled at me last night." he said and smiled. I flushed. Okay...maybe I was a bit loud last night. Max came up to me and said," Hey I'm Max, even though you probably know that but I just wanted to say that your hot." I looked at my mom and saw that she was laughing. Then I heard the phone ring so I went and answered it. The voice said,"I will find you Jocelyn and I will take Clarissa away from you." I gasped and said in a shaky voice" Who are you?" The voice said," So your mother did not tell you who I am, well I suppose I will tell you, I am your father, Valentine, and I will tear down the whole world to find you Clarissa." With that he hung up. I dropped the phone and cried. My mom ran over and asked," What's wrong? Who was on the phone?" I said in a whisper that barely anyone could hear," Valentine is out to get me and he wont stop no matter what." I looked at my mother and saw that fear had replaced in her eyes. She said," I thought he was dead," and fainted.


End file.
